goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Offbeats play pack chapter three
Transcript (we see the cartoons’ feets walking) The mayor: welcome to cartoon jail, enjoy your stay (the mayor walks away) Louie the hamster: (sighs) this is not fair Louie! We are good cartoons louie the chameleon: Yeah, we wanna get out of here! (but however, some African, Caucasian and Asian siblings came while singing) Chris: hey there! Anemia: who the heck are you? Chris: i’m Chris, the star of kablam’s new segment, what a wonderful day Sarah Jane: What’s the matter with you guys Loopy: we were looking at kids who are passed away Sarah Jane: Yeah, the same goes to my two little brothers, they passed away after they swallowed a battery, just like summer steer, wanna see a photo? (Looks up) a kid swallows a button battery Chris: oh yeah, my sister pui, said, that her young 8 year old died from choking a rubber bouncy ball, big deal Henry: uh, kids, we need a bath, please, some kids were throwing mud at us Announcer: attention kablam! You are now entering the Offbeats play pack Pui: (screams) not again! (at the bar) Betty Anne: What the? august: when was the last time you hear that? (They hear a voice) Heavyn: Afternoon has come and it's raining outside We better run, let's go home and hide Let's sit by the fire, drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Betty Anne: Heavyn? Heavyn: Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare It's the afternoon and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive over the tracks Over the bridge, and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings Afternoon has come and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da…. August: wow miss Heavyn Betty anne: that was an excellent song! heavyn: thanks, i’m Heavyn, the owner of the bar called neon rose tommy: do you work? heavyn: uh, yes (the next morning) Repunzil: What’s that sound? Rachel: The Sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming surprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy Sit up, get up, upsy-daisy! Henry and June: Come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up: Don't forget your teeth to brush Even when you're in a rush Wash your face and comb your hair Now let's pick out what to wear Rachel: To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't want to be late It's already half past eight Henry and June: Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt Tie your shoes, put on your skirt Put up your hair, pull up your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Rachel: Take our hats and lock the door Skipping, hopping two, three, four Birds are singing in the tree They are whistling, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play August: Whoa, that’s harsh, Rachel is some kinda cool, She works at a Italian restaurant Rachel: see this morning makes me super hungry. tommy: KEEP IT DOWN! Esturado: Whoa, you don’t have to yell, anyway, i’m Estuardo, i’m The owner of the casino, and this is Rachel, she’s a good Italian restaurant worker and... Betty Anne? Where you going? betty Anne: just gonna take a bath, because all the people did a food fight last night Esturado: But... But... how did they... (flashback) Kid: hmmm, I want to find a way to spice things up. (A kid throws a food) Betty Anne: Check and mate. (Betty Anne gets hit by food) Betty Anne: What the?! Kid: FOOD FIGHT! (everyone throws food everywhere) Rachel: What is going on here? (Rachel gets hit by food) Rachel: All right! Enough! (flashback Ends) Betty Anne: (changes her Swimsuit) you like my swimsuit? It’s A blue and green outfit Rachel: are you gonna take a bath? In a pool? betty Anne: Oh, heh yeah heavyn: this is sickening me to the stomach and I didn‘t believe my eyes, it’s got food everywhere, and its all thanks to these hooligans at school (turns on the water) make sure‘s hot Henry: (in his TV show voice) one, two, three, four I wash my hands and my fingers too Scrub, Scrub, It's good for you! betty Anne: What the? June: (in her TV show voice) Soap and Water to remove the dirt Henry and June: Washing your hands is very smart June: I like Ice Cream and Chocolate Henry: I eat them all and that's not smart Henry and June: I have to brush my teeth at night Up and down, yeah that's right! Henry: With my friends I play in the park Mud and Grass sure leave some marks June: I love my bath with bubbles and plannies Henry and June: When I'm done I'm clean as a penny! (At the villa) August: There’s a kid in town, it’s name is Erik and Amanda amanda: hey there! erik: how you doin! repunzil: wow, if it isn’t the famous Erik,